grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Josie Buxum
The ex-girlfriend of Will Harris who attempted to force the entire town to organise and pay for her wedding and who was a bully willing to do anything to get her way! Early Life Born in Lyme Regis along with her younger brother Liam Buxum, she was known from a young age to be a bully, rude and like to tell others what to do which included her poor brother, known to be friendly and sweet. Josie like to get others to do her bidding and often claimed things such as she was poor to some to get people to do her bidding and very wealthy to others to get them to think of her highly. Her behaviour however caused her to be isolated as no one liked to be round Josie. She had dated Will Harris but utterly humiliated him and dumped him. It was a marvel therefore when it is revealed that she is marrying Mercuito Fantelli after she proposed to him and before he could reply announced that they were engaged. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 18 Josie decides to march to Grasmere Valley and confront her ex Will Harris who is working at the gas station with his good friend Jack Etheridge. Pushing Jack to the floor she announces she is engaged causing for Jack to faint as such a news is too much along with Will used to date someone like Josie who immediately on arrival shows her bossy persona. She demands for Will to organise the entire thing and for him and the town to pay for the wedding. Will tries to object, but she refuses such a notion and in the end Will is forced to be her errand boy. As she leaves she is already texting for Will to sort out her wedding. In preparation for her wedding, she forced Jason Maxwell and Abigail Maxwell were forced to write a book about Josie’s life which she had repeatedly chastised the couple who wanted to actually write the truth of how she was, had Harvey Robinson as her into training her so her weight would go down but when it didn’t due to her obsessive eating, she claimed he was hitting on her and fired him and stole red carpets from the houses of Kyle McQueen, Mariath Le Briosse, Ashton, Ivy Jepsen, Adam Roe and Lucille Roe’s so she could have a long enough to walk down the aisle. Josie thunders into Tracy Woods's and Sal Woods's house with Liam Buxum and Will Harris whom had been looking to hire people to be her friends for the wedding as she hardly any of her own. Josie had wanted five of the fattest bridesmaids in town so that they would make her look skinnier then in reality. Tracy being a large lady is one of those chosen. Sal who is upstairs working on a video in how to get men to dress for funerals to try and score a date, keeps belittling his wife being rude about her weight and shouting belittling things about Tracy. Tracy breaks down in tears, Sal goes down to see what is wrong and Tracy says she is fed up with the abuse she gets about her weight. From the children at her school with strangers and mostly from her husband. Realising what had happened he wept with his wife and apologised for what he had done to his wife and begged for forgiveness and decides to shutdown his Youshine account. However Josie still wants Tracy as one of her bridesmaid. Sal defends his wife but regardless Josie decides to effectively kidnap Tracy with Liam and Will taking her away in order to get her own bridesmaids dress and is thrown in the back of a trailer with Dina Obed, Ms Izodel, Sue Latterbin, Marge. Josie comes into the hut and for her wedding she demands for Aunt Gretta Bates to bake a cake for it. She refuses her and sends her away. Chad Wilkinson seeing all of this is impressed with how she dealt Josie who was known not to say no. However she didn't expect what happened next! Josie with a bulldozer begins to flatten the hut much to Aunt Gretta and everyone in the huts disbelief as they rush out including Paul Edwards who came out from the toilet. With Josie threatening to flatten all of it, she relented. Josie continuing to do whatever she wants to get her wedding, ends up intercepting a date Kenny Bando is having with Carol at La Vista restaurant, when it appears that Carol has not turned up and Kenny is waiting there. She says she had come in Carol's place to say that she wants nothing to do with him due him being mix race and she wanting to keep her family line 'pure'. Kenny who had been insecure about his skin colour is heartbroken she treated him this way. Josie then gets him to agree to be a back up dancer at her very over the top wedding which the entire town are paying. As Kenny leaves, Carol arrives and it turned out all that Josie said was a lie and that Carol really liked Kenny and was just running late! Her lavish wedding had inspired Tracee Burghley to finally get married to Paul Lloyd but with her planning a very lavish wedding at Westminster Abbey with all the powerful and famous there to watch. However the way she treated the entire also inspired many to take matters in their own hands. Mark Herman after hearing that his birthday party is on the same day as Josie's wedding which caused everyone in the town not being able to make it as they were forced to be there. Will, Mark and others decide to join in the plan that will take her down. There is also a belief suggested that Josie is so self involved she may not even remember her own fiances name! The day arrived and Josie walked down the aisle with her bridesmaids behind her. However Ms Izodel beginning the plot pushed Josie onto the floor rolling up with the carpet all the way to the altar. She demands for someone to pull her up to which she then is caught in an argument of technicalities with Nanny Prescot and Sheldon Monk. Will then appears and demands for Josie to pay for the wedding and everything if she wanted to be lifted back up. She refuses and the town declare how much they can't stand her. She tries to get up with the carpet but ends up hitting Rae Rae Chin who has the cake he and Aunt Gretta Bates made and it ends up going into her face.The town who are onto plan B, laugh as she can't resist eating the cake. She then gets up but is pelted with basketballs covered in red paint by TJ, Serena, Mark and Reuben. This is followed by a bull belonging to Farmer Roger going after Josie much to her horror. She is lifted up in the air twice, with the second time her falling into the Tuba. Will once again asks for her to pay for everything. She refuses at first but in the end relents after Will gives her a piece of his mind. He then blows the Tuba causing for her to go flying out and rolling to Mercuito feet. She commands to continue with the wedding but during talking to Will she revealed she wanted the town to pay because she said her father did not have a lot of money and didn't want to burden him or herself. Mercuito hearing this and only wanting her money, declares the marriage is off leaving Josie devastated and humiliated. The town however pay no attention to her and even her brother leaves her to it as she cries while Kenny Bando and Carol, the relationship she tried to break up for her purpose decide to not waste the moment upon the pastor Gary Robinson's advise and get married. Judge Jackie is relaxing from a day of working her chambers when Josie Buxum, charges in and demands for the entire town of Grasmere Valley to be sued for what they had done to her in causing for her wedding to fail. Not only does she want the case heard by Judge Jackie on TV but also that she wants her to rule in her favour. Josie goes on to explain in full detail what had happened which includes she demanded the entire town to pay for her wedding in full., her ex-Will Harris with the town to organise, for Aunt Gretta Bates to bake the cake and when she refused nearly boldzered The Teen Hut, a home for orphaned teenagers to force her to help, that she lied to Kenny Bando that the lady he was interested was a racist just so she can get him to break dance at the wedding and that she kidnapped all her bridesmaids which had to be larger than her to make her look slim before the town fed up of her took revenge and sabotaged her entire wedding and that Mercuito Fantelli refused to marry her. Judge Jackie is furious with Josie and wonders who is she that she can ask her to do such a thing and that she had great sympathy for the town and tells her to get out before she gets charges on her for trying to bribe a judge and Josie knowing she was beat eventually leaves! Volume 20 During the Grasmere Valley awards, the entire town is nominated for those who suffered the most for enduring Josie Buxum. However in the end Franny May wins for managing to endure Wilma Timber. Volume 41 Josie becomes engaged to Pablo Underbar and returns to Grasmere Valley in spectacular fashion as she joins Charlene Moray engaged to Cliff Clifford with an elaborate marriage at the Vatican, something Josie can't wait to show off the town after the big failure of her marriage to Mercuito. Pablo is said to be a doctor and is delighted with this. However in truth, Cliff and Pablo are planning the murder of their potential spouses, there will be no wedding but life insurance which they will benefit. Also Pablo is a fraud and is anything but a doctor. In the end the two are exposed and arrested and Josie once again is seen crying her eyes as she left without getting married again.